deluxehighfandomcom-20200215-history
Margaret Jordan-Potter
Margaret Urya Jordan-Potter (b. 1 August), more commonly known as Maggie, is a half-blood witch and the daughter of Elliot Potter and Jamie Jordan, as well as the younger sister of Kalysta and Leo Jordan-Potter. She was a Metamorphmagus who was adopted at a young age and raised among her siblings in Prestwich, Greater Manchester. Due to her magical abilities, she began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where she was subsequently sorted into Gryffindor House. From a young age, Maggie was often underestimated for her small stature and innocent-looking appearance, but she was regarded as one of the feistiest and most determined in her family. She used her Metamorphmagus skills deftly and took great pleasure in proving people wrong, often clashing with her fellow students over her refusal to do things traditionally. She was also considered one of the few star athletes of the Potter family, as she possessed a natural aptitude for both Muggle and magical sports, such as Quidditch where she played both Chaser and Seeker at different times for the Gryffindor team. Biography Family Lineage Early Life Margaret Flanigan was born on the 1st August to Elswood and Rebecca Flanigan, a wizard and a Muggle woman who led a peaceful life in Chudley, England (a renowned wizarding area, known for being the hometown of the Chudley Cannons Quidditch team.) Her mother noticed that Maggie changed hair colour on the day of her birth, meaning she was a Metamorphmagus. This is was a gene derived from her father Elswood, a former Hogwarts student and Gryffindor alumni who happened to be a Metamorphmagus himself. This rare skill was invaluable for espionage, and therefore lead to him working as a proficient Auror for the British Ministry of Magic. The two were said to have had a "loving" relationship despite their different backgrounds, and Rebecca was very accepting of wizarding culture; Elswood, similarly, was eager for his wife to expose him to Muggle customs, including how they lived without magic. One day whilst Rebecca was teaching her husband how to drive a car, he took a wrong turn and crashed, instantly killing them both and leaving Maggie an orphan. She was later adopted by Elliot Potter, a Mediwizard from the well-known Potter family, and Jamie Jordan, a Curse-breaker coming from the previously bigoted Jordan family. Later Life Physical Description * often mistaken for younger than she really is Personality and Traits Maggie was a forceful, independent girl who often knew her own mind. She had an energetic, lively personality. * v competitive in quidditch, doesn't see friends, everyone's faces really just blur together as the opposition * tomboy * obsessed with sports * outdoorsy, cannot stand to be inside for longer than a day and would probably die if she couldn't play sports * feisty and competitive when it comes to quidditch * stubborn and never backs down from what she believes in even if it's wrong * doesn't really have a temper? but passive-aggressive * not a good loser * seriously wants to make her parents proud * doesn't mind being underestimated because she loves proving people wrong * argumentative, always fighting with leo * living proof that the tiniest people should not be underestimated (she can cast some pretty powerful knee-reversal hexes) * unintentionally self-centred at times, self-sufficient, impatient, open-minded, enterprising, supportive, athletic, determined, a really fast runner * always has to be difficult and refuses to do things the traditional way * believes she can do things even if she can't * clumsy due to changing heights. tries to be the motherly friend even though she's usually the one dancing around and falling over her own feet. she'll always remind you to drink water, though * can hardly sleep at night * doesn't really listen to other people (you can tell cause she starts singing under her breath) * the sort of person to sneak into your common room at two in the morning to either plan pranks to play on the other quidditch teams or discuss conspiracy theories about the ministry * likes to take muggle items apart and put them together again, she just thinks it's really interesting and the flying car is her most favourite thing ever Magical Abilities and Skills Possessions Relationships Etymology Quotes }} Notes *Maggie is portrayed by American actress, Rowan Blanchard. *Maggie would apparently get "very twitchy" and "irritable" in the mornings if she did not fulfill her habit of reading the Daily Prophet's sports section each morning. *She had a habit of laughing at inappropriate or unfunny moments. Notes Trivia Gallery Maggie.JPG Maggie.jpg Maggie1.jpg Maggie3.jpg Maggie4.jpg Maggie5.jpg IMG_2691.JPG Maggie6.jpg maggiegif.gif maggiegif2.gif Category:Sixth Generation Category:Adoptees Category:Chasers Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Duelling Club Category:Gryffindor Category:Gryffindor Quidditch Team Category:Half-bloods Category:Jordan family Category:Metamorphmagi Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Potter family Category:Seekers Category:Slug Club